The present invention relates to a novel physiological active substance, a process for producing the same and a pharmaceutical composition containing the same.
New physiologically active substances useful as medicaments or their intermediates are always in demand. To this end, it has been found that a new physiologically active substance exhibiting marked hypotensive activity is produced in a culture liquor of a microorganism belonging to the Actinomycetes. This substance has been tentatively named K-26, and its properties, a process for producing the same and a pharmaceutical composition containing the same are described hereinafter.